


Love Words

by kurosawaisthesun



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosawaisthesun/pseuds/kurosawaisthesun
Summary: Adachi felt guilty. He had thought a lot about his magic, was it good or bad?At the dinner table, under Kurosawa's concerned eyes, after discovering not one, but two of the surprises that his boyfriend had prepared so carefully for him, so that his long-awaited first date was perfect, the guilt had hit him even harder. Adachi felt like the worst person in the world.an alternative ending to the episode 11 of cherry magic.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Love Words

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t like to apologize for my English, because this isn't my first language, but I’m going to do it now because I really had difficulty translating this history, I wrote it just for fun because I think that’s what the characters deserved at the end of cherry magic's ep 11, however, feel free to call me and correct my mistakes.

> **”** **the night isn't that long so please hurry, we don't need too many words, we already know. just looking at you makes tears fall." — chen, love words.**

Adachi felt guilty. He had thought a lot about his magic, was it good or bad? despite having approached Kurosawa, the sweetest man he ever met thanks to it, and getting to know how to comfort him thanks to it, that was exactly why the guilt hit him so hard that he could hardly breathe, that was all thanks to it, it had been magic and not him, Adachi wasn’t as thoughtful as everyone thought, as Kurosawa thought, he just benefited from his power, convincing himself that it would be for a greater good.

At the dinner table, under Kurosawa's worried looks, after discovering not one, but two of the surprises that his boyfriend prepared for him so carefully, so that they long-awaited first date was perfect, the guilt had hit him even harder, and while the magic had turned into remorse, Adachi didn’t want to lose it, he was afraid, afraid that without it, he wouldn’t be able to read Kurosawa anymore, he wouldn’t know what else to say and when to say, he had fear that his first relationship was doomed to failure because of him, and for the first time in days, Adachi felt like the worst person in the world. "Should I say something to cheer him up? Should I ask about my reward?" His thoughts were interrupted by Kurosawa's, who stared at him indirectly while serving his dinners, prepared as a way of celebrating the first competition of the company that Adachi participated - although not including won - with all the support of his partner, it was hard to keep the magic in secret, knowing how much Kurosawa liked him, and it was even harder to think that everything could slip through his fingers after the confession. Adachi looked under the table, seeing that his feet touched those of Kurosawa through his slippers, he carefully pushed them away while taking a deep breath, he couldn’t longer invade Kurosawa's thoughts like that.

\- Kurosawa ... - an attempt to call him came out more like a whisper, but it did not go unnoticed by his watchful eyes.

\- Yes? - the man asked worried, Adachi almost forgot that he had spent long minutes just staring at a fixed point in the kitchen, lost in his own thoughts.

\- Kurosawa. - the name was pronounced louder this time, Adachi feel his eyes burning, he couldn't look at Kurosawa anymore. - There is something I need to tell you, and maybe you’ll hate me after that.

Kurosawa crossed a table and crouched beside him, offering his best consoling smile. - I couldn't hate you, Adachi. Do you remember what I told you that night? I won't let you go, even if you try to escape again. - Adachi sighed with the man's loving touch on his arm, and fight against all the cells in his body to get them away, receiving in return a look of ... pain? Adachi had never seen that expression on Kurosawa's face before, and his heart broke into pieces when he knew that he was the reason.

\- You didn’t do anything wrong. - Adachi tried to reassure him, without success. - I just need you not to touch me until you know the whole truth.

Kurosawa didn't answer anything, he just put on his happy mask and smiled at Adachi again, encouraging him to continue. Adachi hated this mask, the most important person to him putting his feelings above his own, he would like to see Kurosawa being a little more greedy about it too. Eventually, he felt worse.

\- I ... I can read people's minds if I touch them. - came out as a whisper again, but judging by the confusion on Kurosawa's face, he understood. - It happened after my thirtieth birthday, the legend says that if you are still a virgin at that age you will gain magic, and it is true. - the man next to him said nothing, and Adachi decided to continue, everything already seemed to be lost. - The fireworks at Christmas, the roof of the Anton Building, I knew everything, I'm sorry. - No answer, Kurosawa probably hated him now, it wasn't like Adachi wasn't expecting it, but it hurted so much. - I'm sorry, Kurosawa. I am the worst. - Adachi didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the first sob escape his lips, Kurosawa's long arms embraced him, causing his head to rest on his chest, resulting in a big wet mess on his now-not-so-perfect-suit, Adachi sniffed before apologizing. - Forgive me for that too, I don't deserve you.

Kurosawa broke the hug, only to take Adachi's face in his hands and look at him. - Please stop crying. - His fingers ran smoothly over Adachi's face, still hesitant, wiping away the tears that were streaming down him, just to make room for the new ones, Adachi was crying so much that Kurosawa wanted to cry too. - I'm not going anywhere, Adachi. I believe you.

\- It's not just that, Kurosawa. - Adachi gathered the little courage he had left to be faithful to the man, it would be unfair if he didn't. - I'm afraid of losing the magic, I'm afraid that I won't be able to read you anymore, I'm afraid that our relationship will end, I don't know what to do without it.

Kurosawa studied his face for a few seconds, before guiding him to the living room sofa and sitting on his side, he usually paid attention to Adachi's body expression and gave him space if necessary, sitting aside or even pulling his wooden stool for his boyfriend has his personal space, but he couldn't do that right now. He ran his hands through Adachi's messy hair, stroking it until his crying subsided, and then descended onto his back, alternating circular movements with his fingers, still on the suit.

\- Adachi, I need you to calm down first. - he said softly, there was no need for more than that, because they were so close, Kurosawa could even smell the shampoo he loved so much. - Can you hear what I'm thinking now?

Adachi shook his head - Sometimes everything is in perfect silence, I don't know how it works. Don't you hate me for taking advantage of magic?

And then Kurosawa pushed them away by millimeters, just enough to keep the affection on his back. - I'm still touching you, aren't I? it was a shock at first and, to be honest, it still is, but I know you wouldn't lie about something like that. I need to get used to the idea that my thoughts can be read, but I'm not mad at you. - And there it was, Kurosawa, who put Adachi's feelings above yours.

\- Kurosawa. - For the first time in the night, Adachi returned his touch, clinging to the waistcoat of his suit, Kurosawa melted over him, resting his head on his shoulder. - I don't want you to think about me before you think about yourself.

\- Do you remember the conversation we had in one of our practice dates? You said that you wanted to do things that were good for both of us and that I should be more greedy about what I feel, that's what I'm doing now. I've been in love with you for seven years, Adachi. - At times, Kurosawa felt that he was the only one to take initiatives in the relationship, but it was not true. He didn't have the courage to confess his love for seven years, he didn't have the courage to declare his love without running away, this was the first time he said it out loud, and he couldn't do it without crying. - You didn't run away from me after knowing all my thoughts, you knew a side of me that no one else knows and chose to stay, that's good enough for me, I'm being greedy about not letting you go. I know it seems scary to be in a relationship with someone for the first time, and maybe you will take time to get used to it without the magic, but let's work it out together, my angel, I am willing to tell you each of my feelings and you can tell me too. That's how dating works.

\- Thank you, Kurosawa. Thank you for being so careful, even when I didn’t deserve it.

\- You approached me when I didn't have the courage to do it, and declared when I told you to forget, the last few days were the best of my life, Adachi. You accepted me even after learning about my failures, and you told me that it's okay to have them, so I'm telling you this now, it's okay to make mistakes, that doesn't make you any less worthy of love. - Kurosawa broke the contact between the two, he needed to look Adachi in the eyes to finally say. - And I love you. - He knew that Adachi had probably heard his many secret declarations of love, but they had never left his mouth, in some way, he felt light. Being transparent about his feelings was also a problem for him. Adachi was quiet for a while, and Kurosawa accepted that he didn't respond, but okay, he was willing to wait until his boyfriend was comfortable, it was enough to still be by his side.

\- I love you too. - The response was unusual and Kurosawa felt he would cry again. - A lot, Kurosawa.

Kurosawa made sure not to jump over his boyfriend and scare him, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, his heart was beating so fast, and he imagined that Adachi could hear him even without the magic, tears fell out of his eyes, but he felt so happy that his cheeks were sore.

\- Kurosawa? - Adachi asked hesitantly, and Kurosawa knew that his boyfriend was worried.

\- I'm just very happy. Today was a night of several first times, we got around a problem for the first time, we were trully sincere with each other for the first time, and we said that we love each other for the first time, I'm crying because I'm grateful. - He explained.

Adachi noticed the wrinkles that formed around Kurosawa's eyes as he smiled, he looked even more beautiful under the crack of light coming through the window, Adachi placed his hand on the man's face, who seemed to have frozen with the act, and timidly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kurosawa smiled even more applicable and pulled him closer, if that was possible. - You keep surprising me, Adachi. - And then he returned the gesture of affection, kissing one of Adachi's cheeks, and the other, and his forehead, and his chin, resting his head on his neck when his work was finished. Nothing Adachi felt there could be explained in words, not even he could understand himself, involuntarily his hands were on Kurosawa's hair, his fingers on the back of his neck, Kurosawa chuckled and Adachi shuddered, he was so happy to touch his boyfriend and the knowledge that he was still there. It was obvious that the two still had a long way to go, but they would get over it, together. Because Adachi loved him, and Adachi was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this story, comments and kudos help me a lot, i have another story in mind and i intend to start it when i find someone to translate in my place. you cand find me on tumblr: pansylove
> 
> e caso alguém aqui seja brasileiro como eu e queira ler a fanfic no idioma original: https://my.w.tt/gs44LPY0kcb


End file.
